Steven Universe Fanon Wikia:Chat/Logs/10 May 2016
11:56 ok 11:56 nyes 11:56 our cherry opals both look VERY different 11:56 back to work 11:56 good 11:56 lines are done 11:57 i have a feeling that everyone is gay for sodg on the fusion bog 11:57 blog* 11:57 like chill 11:57 XD 11:57 I know I am. 11:57 damn it 11:57 he back 11:57 NOOOO! 11:57 You know you love me. 11:58 * DaniSkies hides the lock and key 11:58 * Moussaieff Bot Diamond aggressive wink. 11:58 ( throws KFC bucket at him) 11:58 I have robont feelings, too, you know, 11:58 i'll terminator on you bot 11:58 oh 11:58 You made me cry last time. ;-; @ BOT 11:59 I'm afraid I can't let you do that, Regi. 11:59 * Moussaieff Bot Diamond beep. 11:59 * Moussaieff Bot Diamond boop. 11:59 o shit 11:59 * Regimango dies 11:59 Regi! 11:59 OH SHIT 11:59 11:59 feeling my ass! 11:59 What? 12:00 Moussaieff Bot Diamond 12:00 I'm afraid I can't let you do that, Regi. 12:00 thats 12:00 (XD meant to add ans s 12:00 holo pearl shade 12:00 Look at what yall did 12:00 oh . . . 12:00 dani 12:00 CO has heart shaped glasses 12:01 :000 12:01 :00fuckinghippie 12:01 I MEAN JK 12:01 BUT I MEAN REALLY 12:01 im alive 12:01 THAT WAS MY FIRST THOUGHT THOUGH 12:01 LMAO 12:01 YaY!!!!! 12:02 so tomorrow 12:02 we have a post test on romeo and juliet 12:02 the test is to list everyone who died 12:02 and how they died 12:02 and im like "bitch everyone died" 12:02 aaahhh 12:02 poison, murdered by sword 12:02 I'm doing that same unit 12:02 suicide 12:03 "how did romeo die" 12:03 im staying home from school on wednsday and thursday 12:03 it's my favorite out of all that we have done 12:03 "he made out w dead juliet and then drank himself to death" 12:03 "o" 12:03 Mmmmm.... young love yall 12:03 i hate straight people 12:03 The Odyssey sucked- 12:03 oh 12:04 literally my favorite part of the unit was watching the over-dramatic leonardo decaprio movie version 12:04 because tylbalts death was just 12:04 oh my god 12:04 gotta watch the baz loeman version 12:04 Who?. 12:04 tybalt looks like my englsh teacher 12:04 *Luhrman 12:05 wasn't he the one that was doing Drag for the costume party? 12:05 uh uh uh 12:05 i dont remember 12:05 http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0117509/ 12:05 tybalt was dressed ad the devil 12:05 as* 12:05 what the fuck even was that movie tbh 12:05 it wasnt bad it was just 12:05 all there names sound the same in my head tbh 12:05 interesting 12:06 Very? 12:06 literally the whole movie is leo is screaming and crying 12:06 and im like "same dude" 12:06 And he didn't win an Oscar that year. 12:06 Trevor 12:06 zenzi 12:07 did you have to read "13 Reasons Why?" 12:07 no? 12:07 You are reaaalllly lucky 12:07 basically what we did: 12:08 teacher: this is shakey shakespeare. hes old. bad husband. 12:08 me: cool 12:08 teacher: lets read his fanfic of two teenagers 12:08 me: oh 12:09 it wasnt bad 12:09 it was just very 12:09 cheesy 12:09 lmao 12:09 What's a good group name for a shit ton of antagonist? 12:09 wh 12:09 Shit ton of antagonists, maybe? 12:09 evil kenevil pastrami squad 12:10 Aeternum (Series) 12:10 gtg 12:10 the ones for this SIMU 12:10 o/ 12:10 bye regi 12:10 oh 12:10 bye reg 12:10 I'll just make up a word 12:11 fgfgfgslfuhreifgerwfg welcome :P 12:11 cherry opal is done 12:11 fuck i have to do something whe i get home ah fuck 12:12 Like? 12:12 gtg pepole :P 12:12 bye qwerty 12:12 :3c 12:12 bye:) 12:17 SIMU 12:17 yes 12:17 pm 12:18 you frickin pmed me twice 12:18 dani cherry opal is done 12:19 sorry if you expected be to try on hands 12:19 ;w;w;w;w;w; 12:19 me* 12:19 OH SHIT 12:19 MORE SU LEAKS 12:19 BRB 12:20 LIKE LITERALLY JUST UPLOADED TODAY 12:20 wh 12:24 HARVEST YOUR CHILDREN NOW FOR THE LOW PRICE OF LIVING 12:24 I WANNA CRY 12:25 I saw them earlier today 12:25 ruby has me dead 12:25 NO 12:25 IT'S ABOUT THE GEM DRILL 12:25 Oh 12:28 children 12:28 living 12:28 harvest 12:28 HARVEST 12:30 test 12:31 passed 12:31 \o/ 12:32 * Pseudo-Miracles REVIVAL 12:35 !mods ping eVERYRONE ARE YOU ALL DEAD 12:35 fak 12:36 so that's how that works 12:36 you didn't know about !mods? 12:36 im trying to figure out who is alive and how many corpses need to be dealt with 12:37 i did but i've never had anyone use it before 12:37 OF was dumb AF so 12:37 oh 2016 05 10